othyafandomcom-20200213-history
Regis
Eiverbreen Spider Parrafin Spider Pericolo Topolino | nicknames = Rumblebelly | home = | gender = Male | race = Halfling | languages = Common, basic Orcish, Goblin | class = | rules = 3.5 | dob = | dobnotes = | death = 1385 | deathnotes= | alignment = Chaotic neutral }} Regis (jokingly called Rumblebelly by Bruenor Battlehammer) was the halfling member of the adventuring group known as the Companions of the Hall. He was reincarnated in 1463 DR as Spider Parrafin. Physical description Regis was barely 3 feet (0.9m) tall and so chubby he earned the nickname "Rumblebelly", given to him by his dwarven friend Bruenor Battlehammer. He had curly brown hair, and one of his fingers on his left hand was a stump due to being cut off by Artemis Entreri. When traveling, Regis typically wore a fine red shirt, brown vest, and breeches. Regis appeared the same after his reincarnation as he did before it, albeit he later wore a neatly trimmed mustache and small goatee. Coincidentally, he was also missing the tip of his pinky finger on his left hand, due to the circumstances of his rebirth. He often wore his wealth openly; entering Luskan in 1483 DR, he wore his bold, blue beret, three weapons on his belt belt (rapier on his left hip, hand crossbow on his right hip, and his dagger behind the crossbow), a blue sash, a black leather sleeveless vest, a white shirt revealing a mithral undershirt, high black boots, and blue leather riding gloves. Personality Regis enjoyed nothing so much as comfortable living. He could be quite subtle and equally crafty, though he was by no means cruel in any way. He grew wise over the course of his many misadventures and gained an ability to see things his friends often missed. Regis abhorred violence and did his best to avoid it. In situations where tasks were assigned of varying threat, Regis attempted to take the least dangerous option, something that his companions came to expect of him. However, when he had to enter battle, he tried to support his allies with sneak attacks against their enemies. After a battle was done, he believed in principle that the bodies of the fallen enemies must be searched. He felt that unlike the other Companions of the Hall, he was not a hero, and relied on them heavily. After his reincarnation, Regis viewed his second chance at life as a way to develop his skills and "pay back" his friends for all the times they helped him when he was helpless. At times he even provoked fights for practice when he could have easily avoided them. History Calimport Regis was born in or near Calimport far to the south. His earliest recollections were of a childhood spent on the streets, begging and stealing. Eventually Regis caught the eye of Pasha Pook, master of one of the city's thieves' and assassins' guilds. Regis did not disappoint his new master, but he eventually became bored. Regis discovered Pook used a magic ruby pendant in his dealings, and he set his eyes on stealing Pasha's powerful pendant. After stealing it, he fled. Little was known about Regis's time in Calimport, as he didn't often speak of it to his friends. However, he often accompanied Pasha Pook to social gatherings of landowners, moneylenders, merchants, and ship captains back in Calimport. He also performed various rogue's errands. During one heist he discovered that the coins he had stolen were marked, so he distributed them on the streets in the poorest part of the city to both cover his trail and aid the poor. Icewind Dale Pook proved more determined than Regis anticipated though, and wherever he went, Pook's men soon followed. Regis' flight finally brought him to the rigid climes of Icewind Dale, where he believed not even Pook's hired thugs could find him. Regis made a good living in the harsh Ten Towns, carving trinkets out of the local scrimshaw. He made for himself a living in Lonelywood and started his own shop know as Bone Works where he sold scrimshaw carvings. He got his knucklehead trout from a barbarian prince named Kinnuki who lived at the Sea of Moving Ice. Regis got the biggest and best trout from him in exchange for stock goods. For some time, Regis served as Lonelywood's council spokesman. In 1351 DR after Wulfgar's people raided the Ten Towns, Regis retired as council spokesman, although the city continued to use him to "market" the town (by calling it the "Home of the Halfling Hero)." Even after his move to Mithral Hall, Regis maintained a home there for some time. While living in the Icewind Dale he befriended Bruenor Battlehammer and Drizzt Do'Urden, often reluctantly joining them in adventures, including the quest to find re-inhabit Mithral Hall. After a time, the assassin Artemis Entreri tracked Regis down and kidnapped him, taking him back to Calimport where Regis's friends (Drizzt, and Wulfgar) had to rescue him. Mithral Hall After being freed from Entereri's clutches, Regis intended to remain in Calimport for a time, but he was quickly driven out by Entreri and he returned to his friends, who had reclaimed Mithral Hall. However, it turned out Regis was in fact locked away somewhere while Entreri went parading around in his face with the use of Agatha's mask. He was able to sow the seeds of discontent among the Companions of the Hall, including turning Wulfgar against Drizzt by convincing him that the drow and Catti-brie had shared a kiss before Wulfgar and Catti-brie were to be wed. When Drizzt left to return to Menzoberranzan, he told only Regis of his plans and left Guenhwyvar with the halfling. Catti-brie was able to wrangle the information out of him that he needed to follow Drizzt to the Underdark. After many more adventures, Regis settled into his life of adventure by his friends' sides and became a chief advisor to Bruenor. Injury and escape from Shallows In 1370 DR Regis was in Shallows with the Companions of the Hall when it was attacked. He was stabbed by an orc and fell off the defensive wall of the settlement, but was not seriously hurt. Feeling as though he could not be of any significant use in the battle at Shallows, Regis made his way out in an attempt to summon help. He was spotted by a worg-riding orc and his left arm was mauled, but he was able to use his ruby to charm the orc into riding the worg south. Bruenor was temporarily incapacitated during the battle and Regis became the steward of Mithral Hall. He stepped down after Bruenor recovered. Luskan In 1376 DR, Regis and Drizzt traveled to Luskan to help Captain Deudermont sponsor a revolution against the Host Tower of the Arcane. Spellplague As the events of the Spellplague reached the Silver Marches in 1385 DR, Catti-brie's mind was sent into an area between two planes of existence. In an attempt to recover her, Regis used the ruby pendant and was similarly trapped. After months spent looking for solutions, Regis and Catti-brie both passed away, their souls taken by Mielikki. A pair matching their description were later seen in a magical forest in Icewind Dale called Iruladoon. Reincarnation Delthuntle In 1463 DR after spending decades (in Faerûn time) in Iruladoon, Mielikki offered the four deceased Companions of the Hall (Catti-brie, Wulfgar, Bruenor, and Regis) a choice of proceeding to their professed deity's home plane or accepting rebirth in Faerûn so that they could aid Drizzt in a trial which would take place twenty-one years in the future. As did the others, Regis chose rebirth and found himself the newborn son of an impoverished halfling in Delthuntle. From a very early age Regis was aware of who he really was and worked to hone his martial and roguish skills. Regis's mother, who had water genasi blood, passed on her ability to hold her breath for long periods of time to Regis and his father Eiverbreen Parrafin put him to work diving for deep oysters in the Sea of Fallen Stars. In 1472 DR, a halfling crime lord known as Grandfather Pericolo Topolino took an interest in Regis and convinced his father to allow Regis to dive for oysters, which Pericolo cultivated to produce pink pearls. Soon after, Regis (who had named himself Spider Parrafin) was unofficially adopted by Pericolo and trained in the ways of the rogue. In 1481 DR, Pericolo found the location of the wreck of the infamous lich Ebensoul's shipwreck and sailed to the site with Regis to dive for the wreck's treasure. Regis recovered several valuable magical items but in the process released the lich Ebonsoul who subsequently tracked down Pericolo and killed him. Regis fled Delthuntle for the west. The Grinning Ponies After fleeing Delthuntle, Regis spent several years adventuring with a band of halfings known as the Grinning Ponies under the leadership of Doregardo, still using the name "Spider." He spent several years with the band, then traveled to Luskan (briefly encountering Jarlaxle, who didn't quite recognize him) and then to Icewind Dale in late 1483 DR. Reunion In late 1483 DR, Regis settled in Lonelywood, where Catti-brie found him and helped save him from a band of ruffians from Ship Rethnor. Skills Regis was skilled at making scrimshaw trinkets from materials such as knucklehead trout, a skill he continued to work on after his reincarnation. He was able to speak Orcish, but only at a basic level. After his reincarnation, Regis learned alchemy under his tutorship with Pericolo Topolino, and he was able to develop his own poisons, including a special pepper he added to crossbow bolts to make them sting. He also trained extensively with a rapier and dirk. Equipment Regis was the least martially capable companion, mainly playing his part by using a magical ruby pendant to influence the minds of others. He did carry a small mace, however, and used it on occasion, usually to speed things along when his new "pets" were losing. He obtained the pendant by stealing it from Pasha Pook, head of the thieves' guild in Calimport. -Post-reincarnation In 1481 DR, Regis recovered a powerful magical dagger from the lich Ebonsoul's shipwreck. The dagger had several prongs shaped like snakes that the wielder could will to animate to form a defensive grid near the hilt, detach to choke an opponent or snap a parried blade. The weapon also released a spectre of Ebonsoul upon a killing blow. From the wreck he also retrieved a magical ring that granted immunity from infravision and any type of heat sensing. After Grandfather Topolino was killed by the lich in that same year, his granddaughter Donnola Pericolo gave Regis Topolino's magical rapier and beret. The beret allowed Regis to disguise himself, even changing his race. He also received a portable alchemy lab, a bag of holding (with the password "For the love of pink pearls"), a magical hand crossbow with poisoned bolts, and a housebreaker harness. Relationships Companions of the Hall - Regis was often seen as an neutral party to the Companions, although he was equally likely to be witnessed sneaking away from any type of confrontation. Bruenor and he were close friends, and Bruenor considered him one of his main advisors, to the extent that he was appointed Steward over Mithral Hall instead of another dwarf. Drizzt trusted him to take good care of Guenhwyvar in his absence. After his death, Regis seemed to have a close relationship with Catti-brie, having been in Iruladoon with her for quite some time (although they never spoke to each other until the others arrived) and then meeting up with her in Icewind Dale prior to meeting Drizzt in 1484 DR. Catti-brie remembered how Regis had attempted to save her from her Spellplague-induced madness. Donnola Topolino After the reincarnated Regis was unofficially adopted by Pericolo Topolino, Regis developed a close relationship with his granddaughter, Donnola Topolino. They eventually became lovers in 1481 DR. Appearances Novels Icewind Dale trilogy #''The Crystal Shard'' (1988) #''Streams of Silver'' (1989) #''The Halfling's Gem'' (1990) Legacy of the Drow series #''The Legacy'' (1992) #''Starless Night'' (1993) #''Siege of Darkness'' (1994) #''Passage to Dawn'' (1996) Paths of Darkness series *''The Silent Blade'' (1998) *''Sea of Swords'' (2001) : *''Servant of the Shard'' (2000) has been removed from this series and placed within the Sellswords series, which follows Jarlaxle and Artemis Entreri. Hunter's Blades trilogy # The Thousand Orcs (2002) # The Lone Drow (2003) # The Two Swords (2004) Transitions trilogy # The Orc King (2007) # The Pirate King (2008) # The Ghost King (2009) The Sundering series * The Companions (2013) Other * "Iruladoon" (in The Collected Stories: The Legend Of Drizzt and Realms of the Dead) Computer games * ''Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn References Category:Halflings Category:Members of the Companions of the Hall Category:Inhabitants of Calimport Category:Inhabitants of Lonelywood Category:Inhabitants of the Ten Towers Category:Inhabitants of Icewind Dale Category:Inhabitants of the Frozenfar Category:Inhabitants of Mithral Hall Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of neutral good alignment Category:Rogues Category:Inhabitants of Delthuntle